1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a media feed mechanism. More specifically, the present invention provides a small/specialty media guide-in tray for a peripheral device which is auto-centering and may be utilized without removing media from an input tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
L-path media feed systems have been used for media handling devices such as stand-alone printers and multi-functions devices. In L-path media feed systems, the input media is positioned at the rear of the device in a nearly vertical orientation. The L-path media feed system further comprises a substantially horizontal output tray and a printing zone defined between the input tray and the output tray. The media is moved through a feed path from the near vertical orientation to a substantially horizontal orientation, thus when viewed from a side, the media moves through a substantially L-shaped path.
Alternatively, a C-path media feed has also been used in printers and multifunction devices. In general, a C-path paper feed utilizes a substantially horizontally disposed input tray adjacent a substantially horizontally disposed output tray. Typically, the input tray is positioned beneath the output tray and, as such, is also known as a bottom loading device. The feed path is generally curved from the input tray to the print zone and further to the output tray in order to move the media through a print zone. From the side this resembles a substantially C-shaped path. Due to the construction of the C-path media feed, the height of the peripheral or printer is generally decreased because the large upwardly extending media tray used with L-path media feeds is removed. Further, the media is generally hidden from view within the interior of the printer or multi-function device, which is aesthetically pleasing. Finally, with the input tray oriented horizontally, the C-path feed device does not have multi-sheet feed problems due to gravity which are typically associated with L-path media feeds.
In either feed system, a new need has arisen. New peripheral devices are utilizing edge-to-edge printing functions for various media sizes. To this end, the new peripheral devices may also utilize center-oriented media feed systems so that media is properly positioned for edge-to-edge printing. However, one difficulty with the center-oriented feed systems is with alignment of the media. More specifically, prior art devices typically align one edge of the media on a wall of the media tray to ensure alignment and inhibit skewing. While this prior art method aids alignment of the media, it is problematic for true edge-to-edge printing. Further, with the use of small media such as envelopes, photo cards, index cards and the like for edge-to-edge printing, it is desirous that a center fed media feed system be utilized. It is even more convenient if a user can load such small media without removal of paper in the input media tray, which is required by many prior art devices.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that an apparatus is needed which allows center feeding of small media and does not require removal of media in an input tray to feed. It is further appreciated that a device is needed which automatically centers the small media for proper feeding and edge-to-edge printing.